Double Jeopardy
by Story Writer 34
Summary: Rex leaves Salem with his mother,Kate.Eventually, Kevin comes back.Mimi and Kevin date a while, but than Rex comes back!Mimi has to choose who to be with....Her long-ago love?Or new-time love?Read and find out....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Mimi sighed and sat down.She missed Rex terribly, but, he had to leave with his mother.Not wanting him to leave, they had their last kiss and parted.After, they had to break up, long relation ships did not work.And Mimi knew it.  
  
She heard a soft knock on the door.She opened it and gasped.''Miss me?'' The male voice smiled with delight.''K..Kevin?Y..your back?'' She gulped.Kevin, her long love, who left.She then had fallen for Rex, who left.Know Kevin returned.What was going to happen next, find out that she had a twin sister named Juilanne?  
  
Kevin swept her up in a passionate kiss.She couldn't help but kiss him back,her old feelings flowed smoothly back to the surface.She smiled between kisses.''God, I missed you.'' He smiled after they parted.She half-nodded.''Are you surprised?'' He changed the subject.''Of Course!I'm a little depressed--not that you returned!It's just-- someone.Left.'' She didn't know how to tell him about her boyfriend.He smiled sadly.''Oh, a boyfriend?'' He guessed slowly.Mimi nodded silently.  
  
''But..you still have me.-you will have me, right?'' He looked at her.She was speechless.''He left, didn't he?You broke up, didn't you?'' She nodded at both questions.He smiled triumphantly.''Well than, you will have me.To love you.'' He kissed her.She kissed him back.''Ready to surprise Belle?'' Mimi laughed, Belle knew Kevin quite well.  
  
They met Belle at her loft with Shawn.''Oh my god!'' Belle laughed and hugged Kevin.''Wow, I never saw you in a while.I love your hair.'' Kevin smiled and greeted Shawn and Belle.''Wow, Mimi must really be happy.She won't be fretting that much over Rex anymore.'' Belle also smiled sadly.''I'm sorry Mimi, that I even brought it up.'' Mimi shook her head.''Don't, you should be able to say Rex's name without a problem.'' Belle stood up.''Well--can I get you anything?" She asked.Both shook their head.''We're fine.You know?I think I might just push my Rex-love-life aside, and focus on the present, with Kevin, and all the people I love.'' Belle shared Mimi's sympathy.''Ohhh!'' Belle hugged Mimi like a friend would.''You know?I should go.'' Belle nodded and said 'goodbye' Mimi did the same and they left.  
  
''It's so good to see friends for once!'' A black curly haired, not too tall, girl bumped into them.''Oh i'm so sor-'' She stopped in mid- sentence.Mimi gasped.''Oh my god!'' Mimi cursed under her breath.''Mimi-- Kevin?You never saw me!'' They girl pushed them and ran away.''Was that-- ?'' Kevin started.Mimi nodded.''Jan.'' She sighed, Jan came back--what hectic thing would she do now?Mimi didn't want to start it.She breathed.''Okay, let's go.This is just getting weirder by the minute.  
  
When they got back to Mimi's place, Kevin kissed her passionatly.''I'm going to miss you, I mean, even for the night.'' Kevin smiled.''Unless I stay here...'' Mimi also smiled.She pulled him in and kissed him.....  
  
How do you like it so far? R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning when Mimi woke up, she found Kevin beside her, she smiled.She never felt him kiss her like that in---a while!Than memories flooded back when she was with Rex.Tears sprang to her eyes.As quick as a flash, Mimi wiped them away.  
  
Kevin woke up.''Morning.'' Mimi flashed a fake smile, inside, she was really hurting.''Hi.Have a good sleep?'' She smiled.'' 'Course!Did you?'' He smiled and kissed her neck.She closed her eyes.''You, are the most beautifulist girl, i've ever met.'' Mimi blushed.''I'm going to get a shower.You can go home if you want.'' Mimi said.Kevin nodded.''Of course.I'll see you after.'' He kissed her again.  
  
Once he left, Mimi started the hot shower and stepped in.There she cried at the thought of Rex, and that she had slept with Kevin.To tell you the truth, she loved Rex still--and Kevin!This was so--a double Jeopardy.What will I do? Mimi thought sadly, if only she could make up her mind!  
  
Later that day, Mimi wanted to find Jan.She knew she was back in Salem, wait 'till she told everybody!  
  
Mimi knocked on Belle's door.Shawn opened it.Mimi was pink in the face from running.''Hey, whats up?'' He asked, noticing the pink in her face.''Shawn--back--I--her!'' Said Mimi out of breath.Mimi caught her breath back.She reapeated:  
  
''Shawn!Jan--she's back, yesterday I bumped into her.Believe me-- she's back alright!!'' Shawn just stared.''She--she's back?'' Belle heard what happened.''Shawn--you know she hates me.She wants to ruin our relationship!'' Belle cried.Shawn shook his head.''NOTHING, can make me ever stop loving you.'' He kissed her.''Aww, thats so sweet!'' Mimi smiled.  
  
She recieved an e-mail.It was from Rex, which read:  
  
From: Rex Brady  
To: Mimi Lockhart  
Subject: Miss you!  
  
Dear Mimi,  
I heard your old boyfriends back--don't question how I know, let's just say a little birdy told me.So, you must be having fun, knowing Kevin's back.Was it a surprise?I bet your old feelings just drifted back, i'm glad, though.I mean i'm not saying you are, but if you are--your OLD feelings towards me must just drift off like a raft.Anyway's other than that...how are you?  
  
I hated too leave Salem, but Kate was just heartbroken over Roman.I mean--I was THEIR child, so I had too go.Do you miss me at all?I miss you!Terribly, infact.  
  
Alot of pretty woman where I am.I especially like Bridget.A pretty girl with hazel eyes and wondrus copper hair.She takes a real liking to me.Mom--wow!That's the first time I ever called Kate mom!--anyway's, she's really proud of me.REALLY.  
  
I'll keep in touch with you, as always.Keep you updated here is Europe.It's nice, but, I will.  
  
Forever yours--  
Rex Brady.  
  
Mimi's thoughts raced around wildly.How did he know about Kevin?Who was the little birdy?She wrote a responce:  
  
To: Rex Brady  
From: Mimi Lockhart  
Subject: RE: Miss you!  
  
Rex,  
Hmmm.Very nice.This has got too be short--i'm,uh, meeting someone.But,please, do keep me informed of whats going on in your life.I'd like that.  
  
Well, I was--at the time--VERY,DEEPLY, depressed that you left.But i'm coping very well.And, yes.I am dating my old ex-boyfriend.Although, he was the one who suggested we date again.Although, I--kind of--miss you, your love I mean.I miss YOU but, not really your love.  
  
Anyways, skip that.I better go, don't want to keep him--er-- the person i'm going out with waiting, so, bye?  
  
Until then,  
  
Mimi  
  
She ended her letter and clicked 'Send.' She sighed, turned her computer off, and went to find Kevin.What was she going to do about Rex?She couldn't love two people at the same time.Kevin seemed to notice because he looked at Mimi oddly.''Mimi?Your thinking of 'Rex' arn't you?Your over him!Look at me!'' He ordered harshly, too harshly for his likings.He flushed.''Sorry, I just, you keep thinking of Rex and--well--not me.'' He sighed.Mimi looked at him.  
  
''So what if i'm thinking of Rex?I was just thinking that I think I was too harsh on our goodbye.I'm starting to dread it.'' Kevin didn't look convinced.''Oh.Okay than.'' He kept quite through the whole date.Right there and than, Mimi wanted to burst into tears. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
After saying goodnight, she shut her door.She had a message.A familiar voice echoed in the room: ''Hey, Mims.It's Rex, just wanted to call and tell you I have a surprise for you that will arrive in one month.You know?This won't ruin your relationship with Kevin, I promise.Later.'' She heard his phone hang up.What was the surprise?Was it bad....or good?  
  
One month later, Mimi was cleaning up when she heard the doorbell.She opened it up, it was Rex!''This is your surprise?!'' She gaped.''Of course.Thats why I told you I would not interfere with you and Kevin's relationship, you know that.'' He smiled and continued, ''Anyways, Kate wanted to come back--it finally hit her that she belonged in Salem!'' He laughed slightly.She nodded, transfixed in a trance.What was this coming too?Boh her ex's back in town?This would lead to BIG trouble.....  
  
''I...i'll leave.'' He pushed a piece of Mimi's hair behind her ears, smiled, turned around and left.She shut the door.''God.My life-is ruined!''  
  
For the last hour she thought silently about Rex and Kevin.She found she loved them both--and she didn't know who to pick!Both were cute-- both were in love with her, both she loved!  
  
She thought, she thought so much that her brain hurt!She called Belle to see her advice.''Please, you have to help me!'' Mimi explained her problem, She heard Belle's breathing in the background.''So?" She asked when she finished.''Well....you have to ask yourself, who do you love more?Rex or Kevin?If I was you, Mimi, i'd pick Rex.Now, i'm not just saying that!I mean, Kevin, you loved LONG ago.You are now in love with Rex,am I right?Well, he still loves you.You just broke up because distance relationships didn't work.But now he's back!'' Belle said slowly.Mimi nodded.But WAS Belle right?''I'm not sure it works that way Belle....'' Mimi trailed off.''Well, i'm sorry.I'm not sure, do you love Rex--or Kevin?It's not up to me--it's up to you.'' They said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Later on that day Mimi went to visit Rex, as friends.They got into a conversation of Europe.''Did you see Chloe?'' Mimi asked and curled up on the coach.Rex shook his head.''Oh, right!Your in a different part of Europe, weren't you?'' Mimi said.''I guess.I'm not sure where Chloe was, i'd be nice to see her though!'' Rex laughed and added, ''I'll say Brady and Philip send their utmost passionate love!'' Mimi smiled.''It'd be more like Brady sends his love, Philip--I suppose-- is not really over Chloe, but Chloe is.'' Mimi replied.''Oh.Well, would you like something to drink?'' Mimi smiled.''Sure.Something cold would be nice.''  
  
They talked and talked for hours.''So...Kevin must be looking for you.'' Rex got up.As did Mimi.She sighed.''Oh, I suppose.It's nice talking to you Rex.'' She totally forgot about what happened and leaned in to kiss him.They shared a kiss, at that moment the door slid open.Kevin was staring mouth open.Mimi pulled away and gasped.''I...I forgot!I'm...sorry!'' Kevin was still wide eyed.She turned away.''How did you get in here?'' She asked, not looking Kevin in the eye.''Belle--she gave me a key.I'm--leaving--going.Bye Mimi.'' He left.Mimi ran after him.''Please!It was a simple mistake, please!Give me another chance, it...was...a....simple.....mistake!'' She cried.Kevin looked at her.''Was it?'' He walked away.Mimi blamed herself for everything....Rex leaving....Kevin returning....Rex returning.....the stupid ''forgetful'' Kiss.  
  
Mimi flopped on her bed.She left about Twenty messages on Kevin's machine, hopeing he'd at least answer one of them.And, he did.''Mimi?Please stop calling me.Your using up my machine, you can call me...but don't put on my message machine the same thing over, and over again, okay?Now..You can't make up your mind.You were just using me until Rex came back, I know.Now, i'm going to leave, please.'' He hung up.Mimi sighed.When was this going to end?He sounded so...sad.  
  
''I'm sorry.Please meet me...'' She told him the place to meet her.She was going to make up to him, that was a fact! She hung up, hoping he'd get this message.She grabbed her stuff and headed out.  
  
''So?'' Kevin asked when he met up with Mimi.''I just wanted to say...i'm sorry.I forgot, a little slip of the mind.I'd NEVER, ever, kiss anyone else--unless i'm dating that typical person.'' Mimi kissed Kevin as good as she could.She could feel all Kevin's tension relax.''Is that better?'' Kevin smiled and kissed her more harder.I guess things have just gotten better! Mimi smiled to herself.Things would be a whole lot better......  
  
Please R and R!!! 


End file.
